ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Léandre/History
History Léandre was the firstborn of the Bellaire family, rich and wealthy he grew up to be the successor of their name and family business. Loved and respected for his kindness and smartness in young age he soon was widely known in the entirety of France. When the young lord reached the age of fifteen and began his training for future ambitions, his mother unexpectedly carried another child. After Colette was born into the world nine months later, she quickly grew to be her brother's most important person in his life. However, due to her strange behavior in young age she was soon diagnosed to be mentally ill, chaining the girl to the insides of her house as her parents feared she would ruin her brother's good name. Léandre, who did not pity his sister, but loved her dearly, began spending any free minute when returning from his training to read the young kid Fairy Tales, introducing her to the magical world of imagination. The older the two grew, the closer their relationship became and despite their parents' disgust in their own child, he provided chances to integrate Colette into society. Remaining proud of their success in social interactions, the siblings led a happy life when together, creating their own perfect world in the large library inside their mansion. Reaching adulthood duty called Léandre more often, leaving his sister unprotected, however would always promise her to return home to her. When war broke out in their city, the man eventually decided to join the army in order to protect his family from the potential negative outcome. Fate had it that the Bellaire family was not popular with every party and thus soon enemies were out for the heir's head, knowing he had joined the battle field. Although accompanied by several guards Léandre suffered several gunshots, one certainly too close to his heart. With last strength he attempted to escape together with a guard, however when the latter suggested to sell out his family Léandre replied with a straight shot to the man's chest, then head, fearing Colette would be harmed. Knowing he would face his inevitable death he left a final note to his sister with the words "Home is where I'm closest to you, where no one can hurt you." Plot '- Pandelion Arc -' ... '- Bury Me Alive -' Heavily wounded Da Ji requests aid from her master, who cold-heartedly rejects the vixen and instead orders her back into battle. To stop the cruelty Fendel steps forward then, calling the villain out on his violence, referring to him by his real name. Curious to know where she knew his identity from, she reveals to be Colette and Léandre recognizes her as his little sister. However the reunion is disturbed as he realized the true motive of Da Ji to hunt down Fendel in previous encounters and accuses her of attempted murder and treason. Despite trying to defend herself her master approaches her, claiming her book from her and violently tearing out the majority of pages, causing her heavy injuries and then leaving her to die. As if not enough he then attempts to shoot a hole through Himeko's skull, but the projectile is blocked by Da Ji's body, who despite dying, sacrifices herself for the girl. Enraged by his actions Kokatori rebels against their master, freezing him in place using Camisado. As he has to witness Akaneiro unleashing his true Seraph, he attempts to flee, aware that he would be unable to fight him. The fox paralyzes him by crushing him into a pit, then banishes him through a portal to wander between the world doors.Bury Me Alive '- Beauty From Pain -' While Akaneiro is plagued by the effect of the despair eating at his heart, the World Door shut closed unlocks, allowing Léandre back into the world. The man returns with revenge in his mind and does not hesitate to claim the fox's book back into his possession. Having heard Himeko's request to be told the truth about her friend, Léandre opens Akaneiro's heart for the group to witness his crimes of the past. Amused by the irony of the events, he explains that he considers his attempts to kill his dear sister, Colette, as pathetic and unforgivable. He continues to torture his former servant and retreats onto the beast's back as Himeko and Shalbriri approach him to fight. Before enemy contact the fight is interrupted by Kodiak, who urges his allies to separate Léandre from the book. Not possibly having expected it, Léandre's weapon is soothed by Himeko's flute. Now without protection, the man escapes through a portal as he does not wish to end a snack to the terrifying Jabberwocky. Beauty From Pain - Teeth References }} Category:OPC Subpages Category:Character History